The Isles of Aerwyn
The Isles of Aerwyn (generally referred to simply as Aerwyn), can be found to the far North West of the continent of Valmasia. Aerwyn is considered a part of the Valmasian Archipelago despite it's rather close proximity to the peace barrier. The far north of the isles suffer constant snow storms thanks to its dangerously close proximity to the Barrier. Most civilized creatures in Aerwyn live upon three major Isles. These are, in order from largest to smallest: The Isle of Wolken The Isle of Skye The Isle of Bann The Isle of Wolken The Isle of Wolken most closely represents Valmasian culture. Since it's creation, it has seen the rule of Monarch. The most recent run of monarchs came from the Ignus family. Wolken's history is a rather bloody one, but in recent years it's seen peace and prosperity. Development of the magical arts and alchemy have skyrocketed under the Ignus family. The royal household can be found in the city of Lale, Wolken's trade center. It is important to note that much of Wolken's population is made up of humans, and that currently all the territories to be found on the island are united under the House of Ignus. This island measure approximately 15,000 sq.miles. The main city of Wolken, where the Ignus family currently resides, is Lale. It's a highly developed, and arguably the largest settlement of people in all of Aerwyn. Due to its proximity to the coastal trade city of Davenport, Lale is quite a lavish place to live. Provided you can afford it. The next biggest settlement is Polaris (called the Polaris Educational District). It technically counts as a city because people DO live there, but in reality it's just a large gathering of schools. The three oldest buildings there are the original schools built by the early Polaris Dynasty in a desperate bid to fully understand magic. However, when the dynasty fell, the next ruling family realized the danger of having every known magical type practiced in close proximity, not to mention the possible corruption that could happen. Thus, 'practiceable magic' laws were put into place, and have been strictly enforced ever since. Currently, there are three main schools of magic practiced around Wolken. The School of Holy Magics, the School of Elemental Magics, and the School of Runic Magics. Aside from these three magical umbrella-schools, every artisan practice is also taught here, leading to quite a collection of art and skilled crafters. Polaris is ruled by the Ignus family. Davenport is the main trade city of Wolken. Docks with large carrier ships as far as the eye can see, Davenport can be described as one giant marina. It rests on the southeastern coasts of the Island. Opposite of Davenport is the smaller fishing city of Kilabags. Located on the northwestern coast of Wolken, it is the city farthest away from all the others. A single, winding road connects Kilabags directly to it's host city, Havenderm. It also acts as somewhat of a secondary trade port. Havenderm is a village more than it is a city, with a relatively low population of hardy souls brave enough to handle the colder weather. Located near the west coast of the island, separated from Lale and the other places by a large stretch of rough, unforgiving tundra. The Isle of Skye The Isle of Skye is the second-largest island in Aerwyn. Oddly enough the population here is made up mostly of Asena-blessed creatures, also known as Ookami. The Ookami here live in large nomadic groups, or clans, that wander around the Island in search of seasonal food. Four clans are most notable here, and they are the Clan Kali, the Clan Eisenrose, the Clan Polaris, and the Clan Seruf. The Isle of Skye rests on the far north of the Aerwyn border, and thus boasts a very icy climate. Because of this, most clans practice Ice magic, save for the Clan Polaris which practices Fire Magic, and the Clan Kali which practices wind magic. The Isle of Skye measures approximately 13,450sq miles. The Isle of Bann The Isle of Bann has only just been ventured to. Outposts line the coast, and settlers from Wolken are often paid a handsome sum to come attempt to settle here. Reports are sent back to Wolken with every boat that returns, telling the High King Ignus of raids by bands of Yokai, sickness, and other catastrophes. The Isle of Bann rests on the southern-most border of Aerwyn, and thus boasts a somewhat warmer climate. It isn't snowed in for any more than half the year, luckily for the outposts there. Things can be grown... if you can get past the raids and diseases. The Isle of Bann only measures at approximately 8,000 sq miles of land. Category:World